Duct Taped
by charming2drew
Summary: Cassidy was duct taped to the bike because Dick was his brother and that's all that mattered. Kind of sad.


A/N: Random one-shot. I think there should be more Cassidy fics out there!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Veronica Mars, or the ever so yummy Cassidy (Kyle Gallner!)

Duck Taped

It was starting to sting. At first, he had tried to wrench his hands in different directions to get the duct tape off, but it just wouldn't work. If he tried to move his wrists in a certain direction the bike would go the same way, it was the same for if he moved his feet. He learned the hard way that he didn't want to do that anymore. Him and the bike had fallen over, it hurt so bad to get back up. No one came when he screamed.

Cassidy had yelled at his brother to come back and take the duct tape off, but he didn't. His brother had said that he was doing this for his own good. He was too sissy, too girly apparently. Everyone had agreed, everyone being his brother, Dick, and their Dad. They wanted to make him a man.

Cassidy didn't understand what made his dad and brother men. Cassidy was a newly proud ten year-old, and Dick was only a year older. All his dad did was yell at him for being a wimp and crying all the time. But it hurt. What his Dad did to him really hurt. He had never struck him, but the things that he said to Cassidy and did made the tears fall.

_You should be more like your brother._

_If it wasn't for Dick, I would've deserved such a better son._

_Suck it up. _

_Be a man._

_You're such a faggot. _

_Does it hurt? I hope it does. When it doesn't, that means that you're finally growing up. _

_Such a pussy. _

_You're the reason my wife left. Your mother. Dick's mother. _

_Crying makes you weak. Casablancas' don't cry._

_I hate you. _

Most of the cruel things were done when Dick wasn't there, but some times Dick joined in. Like when Daddy and Dick would purposely try to make him cry. They would take all his toys, poke him, Daddy would blame him for things that happened at work, pinch him, and Daddy would tell Dick to hit and shove him. Daddy would never do that himself. Some times it seemed like he really wanted to because he would get this look in his eyes. It scared Cassidy. He didn't know why Daddy hated him so much.

Cassidy tried to be the perfect son, but he wasn't as good as Dick. When Dick got a bad grade, Daddy would tell Dick that it was okay and he would do better next time. But that's not how it was with Cassidy.

Cassidy had been so excited. It was the beginning of the school year, and he had just had his first spelling test. He didn't think that he had done that good, but he had got a 98! He was so happy. He couldn't wait to get home and tell his Dad.

When the school bus had dropped him off at home, Dick had gone to Logan's house; he had run inside and all the way to his dad's office. Cassidy had pulled out his test and gave it to his dad.

_Look Daddy! _

_What is this? _

_I got a 98 on my test. _

_Why would I care about that? Are you trying to show your brother up? _

_No…_

_Leave me alone, you damn brat, I have work that needs to be finished. _

He had never told anyone about that day. And after that day, he had never shown his dad any of his grades. If he didn't care then, he would not care now. Only Dick mattered to his dad. And Cassidy never wanted to upstage his perfect brother.

He didn't hate his brother, no not at all. Some times Dick and he would have so much fun, they used to play video games, go to the park, and draw pictures. But that was before Dick met Logan. Now all Dick wanted to do was hang with Logan. Never with him. Logan was more of a brother than Cassidy was.

Dick spent all his time with Logan so any time that Cassidy got with Dick, whether it was good or bad didn't matter. And this was one of those times.

Dick had said that he had a fun game to play and that it would make Cassidy more grown up. Cassidy was shocked, his brother actually wanted to play with him. So that's why Cassidy was in this predicament. Dick said it would be fun, but after Dick taped Cassidy to the bike, he had left.

It wasn't fun anymore.

"Beav!"

Cassidy turned his head; his brother was walking towards him. "Hey." Cassidy muttered quietly.

"Did you have fun?"

Cassidy thought about it. He didn't have any fun, none at all. But if he wanted to keep playing with his brother, his best friend, then…

"Yeah, it was great."

The end

Hope you liked it.

Reviews love.

: )


End file.
